Howard Stark's Estate
Howard Stark's Estate is the residence of Howard Stark in Los Angeles. History Settling on the West Cost After acquiring a defense contract, Howard Stark moved to Los Angeles after he found he enjoyed the new scenery. Edwin Jarvis, Stark's butler, was in charged of managing Stark's new estate. One of his duties was tending to the menagerie of exotic animals Howard had started to keep.Agent Carter: 2.01: The Lady in the Lake Peggy Arrives Upon her arrival in Los Angeles, Edwin Jarvis informed Agent Peggy Carter that was free to stay at the estate for the duration of her stay in the city. Later that day, Jarvis brought Carter to the estate where she met Jarvis' wife Ana for the first time. When Carter stated she had to find appropriate attire to wear to the race track, Ana offered to help her and showed her an entire wardrobe of clothes appropriate for her work. Morning Sparring Session Peggy Carter came across Edwin Jarvis in the midst of his usual early morning training session by the estate's pool. Jarvis informed her that he had started training since their adventures in New York City. He informed Miss Carter that his training focused on boxing and judo, exclaiming he had become "rather a dangerous judoka." When Carter showed skepticism at his claims, Jarvis challenged her to attack him, stating he could take her. He proceeded to poke and taunt her despite her claims she would not attack him. Finally, Carter flipped Jarvis onto his back but he retaliated and managed to pin her to the ground, greatly surprising the agent. They two were interrupted by Ana who causally asked Carter if her husband had caughrt her with his "Tortoise of Fury" move. Once they had gotten up off the ground, Peggy asked Jarvis for a ride to the office.Agent Carter: 2.02: A View in the Dark Evening Amusement Ana Jarvis watched from inside the mansion at her husband as he struggled in vain to contain Bernard. As she watched, she noticed that Howard Stark's distresses signal was flashing and quickly alerted her husband that Peggy was in need of assistance. Pool Party Peggy Carter found Howard Stark holding a pool party with a number of attractive women. Edwin Jarvis, who was bring Stark a drink mentioned that they were listed as being production assistances and that none of them were useful at all. Stark then appeared and when Carter stated that they had work to do, Stark stated that he was working by thinking. He then commented that the attractive women he had invited helped him think. Carter proceeded to say that she needed to know more about the Arena Club, its members and activates. When Stark informed her that the club was men only and she would not be able to gain entrance, Peggy stated that her plan would be to his liking. Carter then took his drink and withheld it so that he would listen to her plan.Agent Carter: 2.03:Better Angels Appearances In chronological order: *''Agent Carter'' **''Season Two'' ***''The Lady in the Lake'' ***''A View in the Dark'' ***''Better Angels'' ***''Smoke & Mirrors'' ***''The Atomic Job'' ***''Life of the Party'' ***''Monsters'' ***''The Edge of Mystery'' ***''Hollywood Ending'' References Category:Locations Category:Agent Carter (TV series) Locations Category:Private Residences